


Wwhales in buckets oh my

by bliinkanew



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, assorted troll peanut gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliinkanew/pseuds/bliinkanew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Kink Meme fill from a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wwhales in buckets oh my

**Author's Note:**

> "John offers a small bucket of gummy whales to Eridan. Sadly for John, a bucket of whales means marriage for seadwellers.
> 
> Oh man, just go crazy with this."
> 
> That was the prompt.

The trolls stared in a mixture of shock and disbelief at what was going on.

"...wwhat." Eridan almost slid off his chair as the air was knocked out of his rising and deflating air sacks, every second making his head go fuzzy.

"Yeah! I made them for you! I mean you always look kinda sad, so I figured something sweet would cheer you up!" John beamed, still holding out the plastic bucket of multicolored gummy whales to the hipster sea troll. "I asked Vriska and she said you liked whales or something and I figured you would because you come from the sea! These are just for you!" He said proudly. Jade liked his idea, even if Rose thought it was a worthless effort. He didn't mind Eridan, even if they never really talked much. They were all supposed to live together now weren't they?

The computer lab was dead silent following his statements, for reasons John couldn't even begin to understand why.

'Oh god oh god this human wwants me! I kneww someone wwould see my charm eventually!' The egotistical side of Eridan conveniently blocked out the side that could see how desperate he was if he wasn't even questioning a serious advance from a human of all things. His skin flushed grape and his face fins twitched slightly with the rush of blood and emotion.

"I accept your offer John human." He puffed out his chest with a smirk and took the offered candies, picking out a purple and blue one to eat.

Nepeta and Feferi burst out squealing at that point, as the reactions poured in from other trolls.

("WHAT THE FUCKING WAS THAT SHIT" "Woooooooow Joooooooohn!! >::::( Laaaaaaaame!" "H3H3H3H3H3H3" "gay." "thii2 wa2... 2taged riight?" "Uuh.. wow.." "It's a god damn fucking miracle of love, fuck yeah." ) "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU --ERIDAN! ---EXCITING! A W---EDDING!" "This is so going on my shipping charts!!!!"

".....What?!" John panicked slightly as he felt a webbed troll hand slip into one of his. "You'll probably look fucking ugly in a dress, so I guess I wwill just wear it instead."

 

"........What?!"


End file.
